


Insomnia's finest alcohol, please.

by Myshka Caelum (hitori10)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Arguing, Childhood Memories, Humor, Ignoct Secret Santa, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/Myshka%20Caelum
Summary: Maybe there was something about consuming alcohol that made the mind weak, or perhaps he already was. Regardless, all it took was a little booze for the dam to break loose.





	Insomnia's finest alcohol, please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroneko07712](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko07712/gifts).



> This is my Ignoct Secret Santa gift for kanakotakaya-theshipper on tumblr. Who requested something with a drunk Ignis letting down his barriers regarding his feelings toward Noctis.

Insomnia's finest alcohol, please.

* * *

 

Alcohol. It's something that people consume when they want to forget everything for some time.

Whether the circumstances be good or not so fortunate.

Of course, it depends.

The first sip of the drink, the burning sensation as it went down his throat was like heaven and the relief he desperately needed.

Maybe there was something about consuming alcohol that made his mind weak, or perhaps he already was. Regardless, all it took was a little booze for the dam to break loose.

It could have also been this infatuation he harbored for several years now, fully well knowing nothing could ever come of it.

After all, how could the prince of Lucis ever come to love his desperate advisor?

* * *

 

Ignis should start from the beginning of this mess where his dilemma originally formed, as he's sure you're confused enough as is.

When the brunet was born, he was raised in Tenebrae for some time. His mother and father were both close friends with the king of Lucis, King Regis.

During that time, his father had informed him he would eventually be someone very important to the royal family.

At the tender age of five, Ignis didn't understand how a child could be vital to them. However, he didn't question his father because he was a smart man and would never lie to his son.

Some years later, his family left Tenebrae and settled in Lucis.

Upon arriving, ten year old Ignis and his parents were brought into a brand new nursery, the king and queen both looking down at the small bundle within the cradle.

The small boy was brought towards the crib, looking down at a newborn child.

Regis placed a gentle hand on his head, making Ignis look up, "Ignis, that is my son, Noctis Lucis Caelum. I will entrust you with his safety. Not only to be his future advisor, but his friend, comrade and brother."

Future advisor?

But he was so young!

A child could never possibly hold up to such strong expectations such as that. The advisor made sure everything went right with the current king.

His mother would later tell him he was to read books about Lucis because he was next in line to help serve the royal family as his parents currently were.

There was no pressure right now as Ignis himself was still just a child. But, there would be more lessons as he grew older.

* * *

 

At fifteen years old, Ignis had grown accustomed to the future king of Lucis always behind him; his own personal little shadow as their parents loved to joke.

Sighing, the advisor set down his books on his desk and glanced over his shoulder, Noctis hiding behind his carbuncle, a poor choice to hide, but clever in this child's head.

"Oh dear, now where could have Noct gone?" Ignis looked under the table, humming to himself.

Noctis giggled, thoroughly amused that his friend couldn't find him.

"I can hear our little prince, but I can't find him." The brunet tapped his chin with his index finger, "Has he gotten better at hiding, I wonder..."

The five year old peeked over his plushie's ear, only to squeal in delight when Ignis picked him up in his arms.

"There's the little prince!" Ignis nuzzled the child's face, earning him a laugh, "You've become so good at hiding, Noct,"

"I have! You couldn't even find me, Iggy." Noctis puffed out his small chest in pride.

Chuckling, the brunet sat down his chair, the child making himself comfortable as he knew the other would work for several hours.

Some hours later, Ignis would always take Noctis back to his room, tucking the boy in, making the guards standing watch outside snicker at the sight of the normally uptight advisor being gentle with their future king.

* * *

 

"Mommy brought back some really yummy treats back from Tenebrae, Iggy. I think you might have had them before."

The queen arrived that morning from her trip to Tenebrae, having needed to attend some meetings with the other royal family, and apparently didn't forget her child had a sweet tooth.

Ignis hummed, looking over some papers as he listened to Noctis.

He had indeed grown up on the baked good the child was mentioning.

Perhaps he should surprise the prince with his own version later. His mother loved them after all, as did the king and queen.

"The chefs tried to giving me some vegetables before dessert, but they make it all yucky. I like it when you cook, Iggy."

Ignis stopped looking through his papers, as he met the blue eyes of the prince, "Do you really?"

Noctis nodded, a smile on his face, "Yeah. You make everything yummy, Iggy. I don't mind veggies if you make them."

Well, Astrals be damned. The chefs, king and queen had all tried everything to make their small prince eat vegetables for years, and it appears as though the second Ignis decided to take up cooking, Noctis didn't have a big as problem with them anymore. It was almost like the whole ordeal was a thing of the past.

The thought sent a pleasant warmth throughout his body.

"If such a thing is the case, then I guess I'll have to cook for you all the time."

Noctis let out a cheer, raising his carbuncle and chocobo plushies as he did so.

Ignis laughed as the prince came over and demanded for some much needed play time.

And how could the future advisor deny his charge when such an order was so clear?

Certainly not this young man.

* * *

 

Ignis laid on his back in his private chambers, his body shaking, eyes dilated and filled with disbelief.

The twenty year old still couldn't believe the words that came out of the councilmen's mouth earlier that evening.

_"Y-Your majesty, we've received news that the car that was transporting the Queen and advisor Scientia's parents were attacked by daemons. T-There were no survivors."_

He felt bile raise itself up in his throat.

Just five days ago, he bid his mother and father farewell and a safe travel.

Ignis had always been under the assumption that nothing would happen to them. They were constantly protected. Nothing would touch them.

Gods, how wrong they had all been.

Tears made their way down his cheeks. He quickly ripped his glasses off his face, making a dull noise as they landed on the ground beside his bed.

He bit his lip to stifle the sobs that wracked through his body.

The advisor had been so caught up in his sadness, he didn't notice the small body climb up, until something was nudging his cheek.

Green eyes opened and his breath caught itself in his throat.

Noctis, red eyed and cheeks flushed, right in front of him, tiny hiccups escaping him. "I-Iggy."

"Gods, Noct." Ignis sat up and immediately brought the ten year old into his arms, feeling the other's small hands bunch up around the front of his shirt.

Both boys poured out their shared sadness between them.

Noctis for his deceased mother.

Ignis for his mother and father.

The night never felt so long.

* * *

 

Within the next passing few days, everything felt like a blur.

The kingdom was in an equal disbelief as everyone within the Citadel.

Nothing felt real.

It all seemed like a horrible dream.

The weather reflected their grief perfectly.

No one had seen the sun in days.

Only the rain seemed to be present.

Mist and silence being the first thing everyone saw and heard.

The day of the funeral was no better.

Caskets carried through the main streets of Insomnia, people mourning and tossing white roses and blue sylblossoms, the king walking beside his former queen's coffin, his son holding on tightly to his hand.

Ignis tried to keep his head level, his lip twitching every so once and a while, eye sight becoming blurry as he blinked away the oncoming tears.

Even as the final goodbyes were said, the advisor lowered his umbrella over his face, tears slowly making their way down his face, Noctis leaving his father's side to come and tuck himself beside him, both sharing their sadness once more.

_'We pray to the Astrals that they keep their souls safe. May the kings of the old hold their swords in a stance of protection, so that the departed may make a safe entrance for their eternal rest.'_

* * *

 

Their days resumed with great reluctance.

Yet, all eyes were on the prince.

Noctis behaved the same, as if he just didn't attend a funeral for his own mother days prior.

Everyone was baffled as to how the child could regain his happiness so soon after such a unexpected event occurred.

King Regis eventually called his son into the council room, wondering himself how his son could act as if nothing happened.

Noctis stood beside his father, his carbuncle, ever present, tucked under his arm.

Ignis himself was on the other side of the king's seat, looking at the prince.

"Noctis, I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"How can you be so happy and carefree after losing your mother?"

The entire room shifted their attention to the future king.

"Well, you said even though mommy might not be here anymore with us, it doesn't mean she's really gone."

King Regis slowly nodded, making his son go on.

"Mommy always loved looking after me and you, dad. Even if she's not alive, that doesn't mean she would stop looking after us." Noctis then hugged his carbuncle to his chest, the plushie being something his mother gave him when he was born.

"I know mommy is dead, dad. I know that. And I know you all think I'm selfish for acting normal. But." There was a glint in his blue eyes.

"I also know that mommy wouldn't want everyone to be sad. She loves us all, and she wants us all to be happy. And I know us all being upset is making her upset too."

Noctis looked over at Ignis, "And I know your mom and dad wouldn't want you to be sad, Iggy. I know they loved you a lot too. Even though they didn't always say it like mommy did for me, they always looked so proud of you, and that also means they loved you."

The prince faced the council, "I know everything is hard right now. Even if you think I'm a naive little boy, I'm not. I know things are tough and they will continue to be for a long time coming. But, we have to keep our heads up high and get through this together. Because that's what a kingdom is, right?"

Everyone was silent until they agreed with the prince, smiles slowly making way onto all their faces.

King Regis gathered his son into his arms, making the boy laugh as his father's beard tickled his soft cheeks.

Ignis let his eyes land on Noct's figure fondly.

It was then, he could finally relate to his heart speeding up, just like those books he read.

Perhaps, there was some truth in them after all.

* * *

 

"Highness, are you really sure that you want to begin your studies now? You've plenty of time before the initial start of everything, why now?"

Ignis stood in front of the thirteen year old, said young man looked up at his chamberlain, a look of determination on his face.

"Because I want to learn about everything that goes on in my kingdom, Ignis. Didn't you start a lot earlier than me?"

Noctis did have a point there. The advisor was still a child when he read books about Lucis, not to mention his parents were part of the king's council and his father having been a back up advisor should anything happen to the current.

"I won't deny you've sense in what you say, highness. Moreover, I am a decade older than you. The persistence to begin early with me was because of our age difference, and because there were other potential advisor's the council would have wanted to appoint instead of a child."

The prince looked down at his feet, his hands balling up into fists at his sides, "So, you don't think I can do it because of how young I am?"

"Now, now, that's not what I'm saying and you know it, highness." Ignis sighed, his hands resting on his hips.

"I just believe that you should enjoy whatever remains of your childhood while the opportunity is still there."

Noctis let out a huff, his expression showing that he was clearly upset.

"However." The prince looked up, "If you believe that you've the drive to finally begin your duties as future king, then as an advisor, and not as a childhood friend, I am to agree with that desire. We'll begin whenever you see fit, highness."

Ignis was not expecting arms to wrap around his waist, nor the face pressed into his chest, "Thank you, Ignis!"

The brunet really should do something about his heart speeding up.

* * *

 

Some months into the prince's duties as future king, there was a gala held within the Citadel for King Regis, celebrating another successful year as king and insuring the safety of Lucis.

Noctis was walking alone in the hallways, Ignis having been stuck with some nobles and representatives from other allies of Lucis.

The prince could see some of the kingsglaive members around, each keeping an eye out for any possible danger.

One of the glaives saw the prince and grinned at him.

Noctis waved at him. He really liked training with that glaive, Nyx Ulric.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"That advisor Scientia turned down a position in Accordo Altissia to stick with the prince here in Lucis."

"Huh? Really? Scientia could do so much better than the prince! He could have helped big time with first secretary Camellia."

"Damn. He really could have become so important, but instead he still wants to advise that brat."

"Yeah. It's a real wonder why he even sticks around. Don't they have back ups in case one of them resigns?"

"I think they do. Maybe we should go and try to convince him again."

"We should. We'll look good coming back to Altissia with Scientia beside us."

The nobles walked back into the ballroom, while Noctis was left with a nauseating feeling.

Ignis turned down a great opportunity because of him?

No, his friend deserved better than being stuck with him.

"If you think that hard, the lessons with glasses is gonna be tough on you, little prince."

He snapped his head up when he saw Nyx looking down at him, his wolfish grin present.

"Come on, looks like you need someone to lend their shoulder. Luck for you, this glaive is faithful to you, little prince."

* * *

 

"Huh, so glasses turned down a once and a life time opportunity to help out some important lady in Altissia."

Noctis nodded, the heaviness still settling in his stomach.

"Okay, so what?"

The prince looked up at his glaive surprised.

Nyx met his gaze evenly, "The guy turned it down because he wants to stay here with you." He turned back to look out at the view, seeing people dancing through the ballrooms windows.

"Maybe he thought about you while considering the answer, but I know glasses knows that you'll be a good king. You two have known each other since you were kids, so he might have considered how weird it would be without his friend at his side. You think the same, huh?"

Noctis nodded. It would be really weird to have another person at his side and it not be Ignis.

"But glasses is really professional about this stuff, so he knows his place is beside you. Regardless if he's known you since you two were snot nosed brats. People just know their place in life, and he's known his since the day he met you. If I know glasses, just by what I've heard, he's more content being with you in the Citadel."

"Besides." He grinned at the prince, ruffling his hair, earning a sound of protest, "You're two halves of a whole."

Noctis smiled, making his glaive relax.

"Highness! Where are you?"

The sound of the chamberlain's voice made them look down.

Ignis was running around looking for his charge, a frantic and worried look on his face.

"Come on, let's get you back to glasses before he tells Stiff to double my training."

Nyx held onto the prince as he got them back to the safety of the ground, still standing beside him as Ignis ran up.

The chamberlain immediately pulled Noctis into his arms, "Highness, thank goodness you're safe." He bowed his head towards the glaive, "Thank you for looking after his highness."

"Of course, someone's gotta look after the brat." The glaive sighed, "Now I've gotta get back before Captain yells at me for abandoning my post."

"Don't worry about that, Sir Ulric. I'll personally inform Captain Drautos that you were looking after his highness. I'll ensure that you don't suffer any consequences."

"Thanks, glasses."

Nyx ruffled the prince's hair before he warped off back to his post.

Ignis turned his attention back to his charge, noticing the boy was shaking in his arms, "Something wrong, highness?"

Noctis shook his head, face still buried in his advisor's chest, "No. Just glad to have you here with me."

Green eyes softened at the confession, his hand coming up to stroke wild black locks.

The chamberlain didn't bother to control the rapid beating of his heart.

* * *

 

"Hey, Noct? Who were those two scary looking guys?"

"Hmm?" The prince lazily looked over at his friend, "Scary guys?"

Prompto nodded, "Yeah. One had glasses and the other had a scar over his eye."

"Oh, Ignis and Gladio."

"Who are they?" The blonde then shoved popcorn into his mouth, leaning back into the arm rest of the couch.

Both sixteen year old boys found themselves in Noct's apartment for their traditionally gaming weekend.

Upon entering high school some time ago, Noctis had requested that he wanted to live on his own before claiming the throne. He wanted to get a better feel for how the common folk lived their lives so he could get a better understanding of them and make clearer judgment in the future.

Surprisingly, no one objected to the idea. If anything, Ignis encouraged his idea.

In the Citadel, Noctis took his lessons very seriously, he came off as a mature and responsible heir to the throne. Even attending meetings in his chamberlain's stead when the other was too swamped with work.

Yet, he somehow still managed to come off as sometimes insecure and awkward.

"Gladio is my shield. He makes sure I'm safe whenever I go somewhere. He started working with me about a year ago."

"Why only a year ago?"

"His dad was helping him with his training and so was uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Cor."

"And the one with glasses." Prompto pushed his imaginary glasses up his nose.

Noctis let out a huff of amusement at seeing that, "Ignis is my advisor. He helps me make good decision based on the kingdom's well being. He and I have known each other since I was born."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"It is."

The blonde let out a mischievous snicker, "He was really good looking though."

Noctis won't deny such a thing.

No way in hell.

* * *

 

"Highness you must keep a level head even when a councilmen or noble try to provoke you! You'll give them the satisfaction of knowing they riled you up!"

"So what?! I'm supposed to be a good boy and keep my mouth shut when he bad mouths me, you and my dad?! No fucking way Ignis!"

The two stormed into Noctis's apartment arguing.

Both recently finished a meeting and it had less than pleasant results.

A council member and a guest noblemen let their mouth run off and it provoked the prince. Ignis practically had to beg his charge to calm down.

It only made Noctis feel horrible when he saw the disappointment on everyone's face; including his dad's.

"You're to think before you speak, highness! It will only serve to make you look bad in the face of others!"

"Those bastards had it coming! They can't talk shit about us in front of our faces!"

"That outburst you had will once serve more talk behind your back! You must take that into consideration highness!"

Noctis let out an empty laugh, "And like the faithful dog you are, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Ignis froze.

"Oh please, you don't think I know how quick you are to bow your head? One simple order is enough to make you fucking cower."

"H-Highness, my position requires me to take orders and improve."

"Improve? Nice excuse. If you didn't have a whole sixteen years of being a chamberlain, you'd be complete shit at your job!"

"And what about you Noctis? A prince so quick to lose his temper and not learn from his mistakes! No, he'd rather have his head up his arse when it comes to important meetings where you'll be judged once you take the throne!"

Noctis looked physically taken back, his eyebrows furrowed, "You're just saying that shit because you can't accept that you're nothing but a dog!"

"And you're nothing but a spoiled brat whose never going to make a difference!"

"Worthless advisor!"

"Poor excuse for an heir!"

"I'm glad your parents are dead so they don't have to see the worthless advisor you've become!"

Both immediately felt their blood run cold at the mention of Ignis's dead parents.

"I-Ignis-" He flinched at the cold look the chamberlain sent him.

"It seems that instead of being your friend throughout all these years, perhaps I should have dedicated myself to being a better advisor. Forgive me, Prince Noctis."

"W-Wait, Ignis, I-I'm-" He was cut off again.

"No need your highness. I'll dedicate myself solely to my work. I apologize if our past friendship hindered my work. It won't happen again. If you'll excuse me, I must return to the Citadel."

The prince extended a hand out to try and stop his advisor, but it felt as if there was now a wall that had never been there before.

A wall that he had created.

Ignis left his apartment, and Noctis still stood in his living room with his arm extended, trying to stop something that was no longer there.

* * *

 

The situation did not get any better over time.

Words still in his mind and the weight on his shoulders, Ignis spent a massive majority of his time with Cor and Clarus on how to better himself in his position as chamberlain.

Noctis did not fair any better. At meetings, his father would always notice the tension between the two young men, however kept his comments to himself.

_A king must take the initiative to work out his personal affairs. Having these kinds of fall outs will only serve to cloud your judgement. If you cannot resolve them as king, resolve them as Noctis Lucis Caelum. Forget the crown for those moments, and fix the damage that has been done._

The prince could only glare at the words that were on the papers in front of him.

He knew they held vital information, but he wasn't retaining any of it. It was all a bunch of faded out lines to him.

Wait a second.

How come the words look faded? They looked sharp just a second ago.

Ah, maybe he should lay down his head and hope they come back.

* * *

 

Since when did his stiff chair feel nice for a change?

Rarely if ever if Noctis is going to be honest here.

His eyes slowly opened, nearly flinching at the bright sunlight in the room.

Noctis found himself staring up at his bedroom ceiling in the Citadel.

Maybe he must have gotten up at some point and went back.

"I see you're awake now, highness."

He turned his head once he heard the voice of his advisor.

Ignis was seated at the table in his bedroom, tea cup which by now must have been completely cold, and his shoulders looked stiff.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Noctis slowly sat up, pushing himself against the headrest, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "I was in one of the offices looking over some papers Clarus and uncle brought me. I don't really remember coming into my room." He yawned, tears slowly appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry to inform you highness, but when I was making my round to gather those documents, you were unconscious at your desk."

The prince winced.

"The medic within the Citadel said you were overworking yourself. Highness, have you been taking breaks as you've been told to? They are crucial so such an event doesn't happen."

Lowering his head, the young man nodded, staring down at his hands, which were bunching up the blanket between his palms.

He blinked when he felt a familiar warm hand on his head, "Highness, you know that when you're too tired, you can come to me for help."

"I-I...just thought since our argument you wouldn't want me around much."

Ignis carefully sat down beside his charge, taking in the vulnerable state of the prince, "Nonsense. Regardless of whether or not you and I are on good terms, should not effect your need to come and see me for help."

"I'm sorry. Ignis."

The advisor tilted his head in confusion, "Highness?"

"What I said back at the apartment, I take it back."

"Highness, you really don't have to-"

"No, Ignis!" He lifted his head and stared the other in the eye, "I was the one who acted out of line and said something really insensitive. You were right, you were only there to help me cool off and then I go running off my mouth and look what it caused!" He gestured around them vaguely, "It caused us to become really distant from each other, and honestly, it fucking sucks."

The chamberlain's eyes slightly widened at the prince using vulgar language.

"It fucking sucks because we can't talk without being all stiff and worried about saying something we don't mean. I really miss you being there, Specs. Not just because you make my duties as prince easier, I miss you in general. I miss all those times where we go over to my apartment and just forget who we are for a while. You're the only person whose ever treated me as a real person and not the next king."

Throughout his entire life, Noctis had seen people who only wanted to associate with him because of his place within Lucis. He knew those people didn't really care about Noct, only _prince Noctis_. And it hurt. _So much._

Yet, here was Ignis. The only person who ever treated him like another person, and since their argument had taken place, he missed that sense of being human.

"God, I really fucking miss you, Ignis."

Noctis felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him, bringing him to a chest his younger self was quite accustomed to, "Astrals, I miss you as well, Noctis."

The prince burrowed himself deeper in the comfort of his childhood friend, "I'm so sorry, Ignis."

"I'm very sorry Noctis."

Both young men kept on apologizing for what felt like hours, their grip tightening.

Perhaps that was when two hearts stopped beating separately and began beating as one.

* * *

 

"So, that's how it happened."

"Yes. Certainly not a romantic situation I'll admit." A thirty year old Ignis admitted to his friend.

Twenty three year old Gladiolus slowly drank his beer, still taking in the large story that his friend had just told him.

Over the years, coming out to one of the many bars located in Insomnia became a tradition of sorts. They would meet up every weekend, when possible, knock back some alcohol and chat.

On a cold winter night in Insomnia, there was nothing better than booze to warm up their bodies.

"You think princess knows?"

Ignis shook his head, idly running his fingertip along the rim of his glass, "I don't believe so. Noctis believes that everything I do is because we are childhood friends, and considering our positions within the kingdom, he'll assume either one."

Gladio unfortunately nodded. The prince, being the airhead he is sometimes, would definitely go with that.

"You gonna do anything about it, Iggy?"

The chamberlain slowly let out a breath, finding his glass of alcohol worth his attention, "To be frank here, Gladio, perhaps not."

"Why's that?" He raised his beer towards a waitress, a silent request for another, turning back to his friend once he saw the woman nod in his direction.

"For one, we are in a chamberlain and future king status within the kingdom. My duty is to help guide him until he is ready to take a wife and bear children. I don't know about you, but I never once heard that another man could rule along side the current king."

"In _older times_ yeah, a thing like that would get the king outta his throne quicker than you can say Lucis."

"I do not want Noctis to be judged based on...selfish feelings I harbor. I simply want to guide him towards the path which is best suited for him."

"Okay, I'll stop you right there." The shield set down the new beer he got, "Alright, I get that you wanna be a good advisor for princess, because let's face it, without you helping him make a lot of decisions, we would kind of be screwed."

"I'd rather you word that more nicely, but essentially yes."

"Point is, I get that everything the kings did in the past was because of the social norms at the time, right?" He continued when he saw Ignis nod.

"Things are different now, Iggy. The kings back then had to be selfless and put their people first, King Regis is an example of that."

King Regis was still a beacon of the older times and newer ones. He always had made sure that Noctis rule to what was best for his people and more importantly, himself.

"Still, I've never heard him tell Noct he had to be like the old kings. Really, I've heard his majesty hint Noctis to do whatever the hell he wants."

"Regardless we cannot have that relationship. I want Noctis to be successful as king. Now please, can we stop discussing this and simply enjoy some drinks?"

_Oh, they'll enjoy drinks alright._

The shield waved over a waitress and gave her a flattering smile, "Yes, Insomnia's finest and strongest alcohol please."

* * *

 

"Gladious, I've harbored feelings for him longer than I can remember." Ignis shakily tipped back his half full glass, drinking it's contents in one go.

His friend had to wonder how Ignis could still form a coherent sentence when drunk.

"Tell him then." He took a sip from his glass, careful to make sure he wasn't the one drunk. One of them at least had to be the adult here.

"And what? Have the king chop off my manhood? I'd very much love to shove it in the prince one day." He shamelessly filled up his glass and drank half.

Gladio had to stop himself from laughing. "Aw, come on, Iggy. I'm sure the worst he would do is keep you away from his son for life. Even he knows how important that thing in our pants is. How else do you think Noctis exists?"

"I would hope he knows how important it is. I've been yanking at that thing for the last couple years thinking of the prince in an indecent manner." He used his right hand to make said indecent motion.

_One that should not be done in public._

There was no stopping the shield from choking on his drink, causing some people to look their way.

"Astrals, give a guy a warning before you say something like that, Iggy." Gladio reached over and grabbed a napkin, wiping away the alcohol that dripped down his chin.

Ignis shrugged, "Hormones did not give me a warning at all, why should I supply you with one?"

_He had a point there._

"Believe you me, Gladio. Every time I walk by the prince's bedroom, I can't help but wonder how loud it would creak if we-"

"Alright! That's more than I want to know, Iggy."

Gladio shook his head while the chamberlain polished off another glass of alcohol.

"What's the best way to woo Noctis? If we come up with one, I swear I'll do it."

The shield paused, his glass inches from his mouth. "Swear, huh?"

Ignis nodded, "Swear. I want nothing more than for Noctis to know my feelings and be able to finally hold him in my arms."

He wasn't sure if the flush to his friends cheeks was because of the alcohol or spilling out how bad he had it for the prince.

"Alright, I've got an idea. Unfortunately, you'll need to be sober for this. But, I've got it figured out. Come on, Iggy. Let's head back to my place."

He paid the waitress and carried his friend on his back, thanking the same waitress as she held the door open for them.

_I heard alcohol is the truth serum. But holy shit, I didn't think it was this honest._

Gladio needed mind bleach to erase all the things Ignis had told him he very much wanted to do to the prince.

They were a little too NSFW.

* * *

 

"So, Noct buddy of mine, why'd you call me out tonight? Usually we head to your apartment and game until morning where Ignis yells at us."

The blonde walked beside his quiet friend, their shoes making a faint crunch noise as they moved through the snow.

"Well, I actually need your help, Prompto."

"Personal stuff?"

"Personal stuff."

"Paging doctor Prompto. You are wanted by your best bud."

Noctis snorted out a laugh.

"What can I help you with, Noct?" He glanced over at the prince.

"So, you know how in a few years I'm supposed to take over the throne so I can be king?"

Prompto nodded, signaling with his left hand for the other to continue.

Noctis looked to his left, seeing some children laughing as they skated all over in the ice rink, "My dad told me that I might have to marry Luna."

"Luna? Like the Luna from when you were kids?"

"Yeah. Dad said it might have to be more of a political matter. It would make things between Lucis and Tenebrae stronger."

Both young men were quiet as they walked through the streets.

"You love her?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Yeah."

"I don't love Luna. I never have and never will."

The blonde hummed quietly, "You tell your dad that?"

Noctis nodded, "Yeah. He said while that might be the case, I kinda have to think about it because the council might push us to get married. The kingdom needs heirs and all that."

"That's messed up. They should respect your feelings more. I mean, how can an arranged marriage be a happy one?"

"My parents were happy and they had an arranged marriage."

"Yeah, but that's different. They actually liked each other and had you. Thinking about you and Luna getting married and you not loving her, I dunno, I just feel like that's a cruel thing to do even for the crown."

The prince nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. But unless I find someone else that the council and dad agree with, that's what's gonna happen in the future."

People walked by them each laughing and smiling, cars raced beside them and the mist from their puffs of warm breaths filled the silence.

"Got anyone you like?"

"Yeah.

"Then why not go for them? I'm sure they like you back."

"I'm scared to confess to them."

The blonde tipped his head towards the night sky, small flakes of snow landing on his cheeks, "Confessing your feelings to someone is always a little nerve wracking. But, wouldn't you rather tell them than watching them be taken by someone else?"

"What if they reject me?"

"Then wouldn't you rather feel that pain than feel nothing at all? We're only human, Noct. It doesn't matter what someone's status is among us. I know you were kinda raised based on that notion, but, in the end, we're all equals because we feel and live just the same as everyone else. You have a heart; it beats fast when excited, anxious, scared, and in love. It also breaks during sadness, disappointment, giving up and losing the love of your life. See how we're not so different now?"

Noctis silently followed his friend as he slowed down his pace, watching Prompto's back as he walked ahead.

* * *

 

After Prompto walked him back to his apartment, the blonde declined on staying over, saying that he would definitely visit in the morning.

"You sure? We could play some games and watch those movies you like, Prom."

"Nah, buddy. You've got stuff to think about. I'll catch you in the morning, we need to get some Christmas shopping done."

"Alright, message me when you're on your way, I might still be asleep."

"Gotcha. See ya."

"Careful on your way back, Prom."

The blonde waved as he left, Noctis standing in the same spot until his friend was out of his sight.

Making his way to the elevator, he just wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and think about all the complicated things in the morning.

He needed his sleep and the last thing he needed was for Ignis to point out the dark under eye bags he would no doubt be sporting.

Stepping on and off the elevator wasn't really registered in his mind until he was finally under his warm covers.

Hopefully Ignis loved him for as long as he had.

If not, their relationship would simply be awkward from there.

Noctis groaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

He focused on his breathing until he fell asleep.

* * *

 

It was always a rare occurrence when Noctis was able to wake himself up without the help of a person or his alarm clock.

Sleepily, he pushed his covers off and cursed under his breath when he found himself sleeping in his clothes from yesterday.

Rubbing his eyes, he blinked when he saw a piece of paper slipped under his door.

The prince reached down and turned it over, his breath hitching.

_"Perhaps this started when we first met. I knew you were special once I laid eyes on you. I knew there was a connection that only formed once in a lifetime."_

Noctis opened his bedroom door and saw another paper right by his his storage closet.

He walked over and picked it up, a smile on his lips.

_"You're the only person whom I hold as close to my heart as can be. Others have tried and lost because never could they reach your stature of importance in my life."_

Another note was placed by the flower vase in his hallway.

_"I remember those nights where you and I would watch the meteor shower. I wished that one day you would become mine. My own personal shining star."_

Noctis let out a quiet fond smile. He saw a note taped onto the door leading into the living room. He stopped in front of it and read.

_"I enjoy the look in your eyes when you play video games, the way that your nose scrunches up when going against a particularly difficult boss. Even though I am sitting behind you on my own devices, I am silently cheering you on and rejoicing in victory as well when you do."_

He opened the door and saw a piece of paper perched on top of his coffee table. He picked it up and continued to read.

_"The nights where we would perch our feet on here are memories I'll always hold near and dear. I especially loved them when you fell asleep on my shoulder and gave a poor apology for falling asleep on me, fully well knowing I'd never mind because it's you."_

Noct glanced up and saw another note on the kitchen island. Making his way over, he laughed at the poorly drawn picture of himself in an apron.

_"I'll never forget the day I first cooked for you, it is something I'll always treasure. I love the days when you come help in the kitchen, you've come a long way from all those times you burned pasta."_

He looked around the room and found paper taped right under a photo of himself and Prompto at their high school graduation. He stood in front of it and smiled.

_"Words cannot describe the joy I felt when someone else saw you in the same light as I had. Finally someone saw you for the amazing person you are. I'll say it as many times as it takes; you are a special person and no one or nothing will tell me otherwise."_

A final paper was taped to the door leading out to the entrance, carefully he made his way over, holding each note carefully.

_"Noctis, from the day we met up until now, I've harbored feelings for you that cannot be ignored any longer. I cannot begin to tell you how many times I've visioned myself holding you in my arms, having our hands clasped as we walk throughout Insomnia, or simply being in the comfort of your living room. How I've wanted to kiss your cheeks and see how they become red; a beautiful sight indeed. Hold you in my arms properly when you fall asleep, the feelings of wanting to keep you safe and love you for the rest of my days. I want those days where we cook together to become an everyday occurrence, with the addition of me calling you love."_

The prince carefully removed the paper from the door and noticed there was more writing on the back of it, he turned towards his living room for better lighting, his back to the door.

"I love you so much Noctis. Do you want me to scream my love out for you to the world? Yes or no?"

"Yes." He whispered his response, not hearing the door behind him being opened.

A voice spoke quietly in his right ear, "I love you so much, Noctis."

With widened eyes, he turned and saw Ignis, "B-But I thought you would scream it would to the whole world."

The chamberlain chuckled fondly, sending warmth throughout his body, "Dear Noctis, you are my world."

Gently taking the prince's hand into his own, Ignis placed a kiss on the back of it, "Now then, Noctis, I believe I've something more to tell you. Or rather ask of you."

"O-Oh? What's that?"

Ignis smiled seeing the blush forming on Noct's cheek, "Would you give me the honor of becoming mine?"

Noctis let out a shaky breath, "Y-Yes."

"May I be selfish and also request a kiss?"

"Absolutely."

Ignis placed hand on Noct's right cheek, his thumb stroking the smooth skin, slowly bringing their faces together, shivering once their lips touched.

Once they parted, both shakily laughed and brought their foreheads together.

"Love you, Ignis."

"Love you too, Noctis."

* * *

 

"See that one? It looks like a flower."

"Ah, good observational skills, Noctis. Perhaps you might apply those to your kingly duties?"

"Shh, we don't talk about that."

Ignis laughed placing a kiss on his beloved's temple.

They both cancelled their plans for the evening, simply wanting to bask in the feeling of finally being in a relationship.

Also because both agreed they didn't necessarily feel like looking at the smug looks on Prompto and Gladio's faces. That could be experienced for another day.

"Hey Ignis, you see that one?"

"Love, I believe you aren't pointing at anything expect for a bundle of stars."

"Nope, pretty sure it says 'I love you Ignis."

"Ahh, then I see you've missed the one beside it saying I love you Noctis."

"God, you're such a sap, Specs."

"Claims the one who started this."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Very fortunate indeed."

It was a long road to get to where they both wanted to be. In the end, it was worth all the trouble in the world to be beside the person who held their heart for so many years.

At their wedding in the future, Ignis would happily request, "Insomnia's finest alcohol, please."

The very alcohol that pushed him towards his happiness.

* * *

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
